Alto Mare
by pikachuu x
Summary: Festivalshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping. Paul and Drew go to Alto Mare for a well deserved holiday. Who will they meet there? My first oneshot R&R and no flames 8DD


**Alto Mare **

**My first one shot wooo! Be nice and read it then review? :D**

**No there won't be any fan people because they annoy me D=**

**Oh and one last thing, this sort of is like the movie Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC Dx**

**There's going to be a bit of Festivalshipping.**

It was a hot, summer's day in the city of Alto Mare. Two boys which go by the names of Drew and Paul have decided to travel around this town, since there were no gyms or contests available for another month. They had decided to take a holiday in this fair city. Paul had purple coloured hair with onyx eyes, while Drew had chartreuse coloured hair, with emerald eyes.

"Gaaah, why the hell does it have to be so hot?!" Paul muttered, sweating a little bit. Drew sweat dropped.

"I DID tell you to where light-colour clothes today..." Drew answered him. Paul rolled his eyes.

"And look like a clown? I don't think so Drew," Paul smirked, looking at Drew's outfit. Drew was wearing a sky-blue button-down shirt and white shorts. He wore white tennis shoes with white socks. He wore blue sunglasses. Drew frowned

"I do NOT look like a clown! At least I don't look like a freak wearing black on a hot day," Drew protested. Paul was wearing black button-down shirt and black shorts. He wore black shoes and black socks. Paul rolled his eyes and looked to the right.

"Hey let's watch that water chariot! It looks kind of cool," Drew dragged Paul to the water chariot competition, where they saw a bunch of girls and boys ready to compete with their water pokemon.

"Oh my gallade is that...?" Paul gasped, looking at a certain girl in a white singlet and blue shorts, with her yellow bikini straps showing. She had her blue hair tied up high with yellow clips holding her fringe in place. She had a pink water chariot and she was holding a handle which connected her hand and her Piplup. Her sapphire eyes glittered in the shining sun.

"Yup, that's Dawn there alright," Drew stated. Something red and orange captured his eyes and when he looked at that direction, he gasped. A girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes was holding a handle, connecting her hand and her Wartortle. She had a green water chariot and she was wearing a chartreuse singlet with white shorts, her green bikini straps showing. She had a green bandana on, with a white poke ball on it.

"Hey, it's May," Paul smirked at Drew, who flushed but shook it off. He flipped his hair and rolled his eyes.

Drew also noticed a girl with long, peach coloured hair. She was wearing a green singlet, with white shorts. She had a blue water chariot. She had a handle attached to her hand, connecting her hand and her new pokemon Wailmer.

"Hey it's Solidad!" Drew pointed at the peach-headed girl.

"No pointing at my girl thanks, it's so rude to point!" called out a sort of feminine voice. Drew turned around to see who was talking, but instantly regretted it. It was Harley.

"Oh it's Harley," Drew muttered to Paul.

"What? The gay guy with long purple hair?" Paul asked in confusion. Harley glared at him.

"I am NOT gay! I happen to have a girlfriend excuse me!" Harley protested, his hand on his hips. He was wearing a green button-down shirt and brown shorts with it. He wore green flip flops, and his usual Cacturne hat.

"Well what're you doing here Harley?" Drew asked him and Harley shrugged.

"Pretty much the same as you. Taking a well-deserved holiday, since there are no more contests held for another month," Harley stated.

"I'm going to watch the water chariot," Paul muttered, walking away towards the water chariot competition. Drew tagged along with him, and Harley just followed.

--

"Misty would be so proud if she saw us doing water chariots!" May yelled at her friend, Dawn. They were getting ready to start the race. A lot of people were going to watch the race. The contestants got ready to race. The Natu and Xatu were saying their names. When Xatu said its name, everyone started the race.

Dawn and May were in the front, until a certain girl with peach hair was catching up.

"Hey May!" she called out. May turned around to see one of her contest rivals.

"Hi Solidad! Less talking, more racing!" May called out, signalling her Wartortle to go full speed ahead. Dawn signalled her Piplup to do the same.

As the two friends tied first to the finish line, May's Wartortle inched ahead, enough to win the race.

"Alright! We won the Water Chariot!" May cried, pumping her fist into the air.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle cried. May gave her Wartortle a huge hug and they got out of the water to receive her Water Chariot Medal.

"Well May, that was something," teased a voice from behind. May turned around to see the boy of her dreams, but her toughest contest rival – Drew.

"Oh hi Drew! What're you doing here? And who's that guy who looks depressed?" May asked obliviously.

"I'm here for a well deserved holiday, and the purple-haired guy is my friend Paul," Drew explained to her.

"Paul? As in, Paul with the purple hair?" Dawn cried, looking over May's shoulder. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Meh, Troublesome. We meet again," he muttered, looking away.

"Maaaaay-hun! Long time no see!!!!" cried a high-pitched voice. May froze.

"When I hear that voice...I get a headache," May muttered, rubbing her head. She turned around to see Solidad and Harley, holding hands. May gasped.

"Solidad! You didn't tell me you and Harley were an ITEM!" May cried. Solidad grinned.

"Well, I was going to tell you during the chariot, but you went so fast, I didn't get a chance," Solidad explained, while Harley just kept grinning.

"May-hun, what're you doing here in the vast sun?! I know! We should go to a restaurant! All six of us! Meet me and Solidad at the entrance of La Delcatty of Essence. We'll pay, and we won't take no for an answer! Wear Formal clothes! Be there by 7.00pm. Byeeee!" Harley cried and dashed off with Solidad. The four sweat dropped.

"Well, I might as well go, I want to wear my new formal dress anyways," May shrugged. Dawn nodded at her.

"I wanna come too!" she cried. Drew and Paul shrugged.

"We'll come. Me and Paul will meet you there at 7pm. See you!" and with that, Paul and Drew walked away from them.

"I wanna wear my red dress!" May cooed. Dawn smirked.

"To impress Drew right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah that's righ- Hey!" May accused. Dawn giggled and started teasing her.

"May has a boyfriend! May has a boyfriend!" she sang.

"Dawn loves Paul! Dawn loves Paul!" May sang. Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"I do not like that arrogant, hot guy!" Dawn yelled. She suddenly realised what she said and covered her mouth in shock.

"Hot hmmm?" May teased. Dawn flushed.

"You can't tell anyone! Or I'll tell Drew that you like him!" Dawn threatened, while May nodded.

"We'll tell them tonight," May confirmed, and Dawn agreed. They set off to their hotel to get changed.

--

"So when do we tell the girls we like them...?" Paul asked. Drew thought for a moment.

"Tonight in my opinion. Sooner the better," Drew stated, as he got dressed into a suit.

--

That night, they all met up in from of the La Delcatty of Essence. **(A/N: I won't be able to describe the surroundings much) **The two words to describe this restaurant was large, and really gold. May was wearing her sleevless red dress. It was glittering against the light, and she wore a red rose clip in her hair.

Dawn was wearing a sunshine-yellow coloured dress. She wore a yellow headband and white gloves. The boys were both wearing black tuxedoes, even Harley was.

Solidad wore a blue strapless dress. She wore a blue bow in her hair. The guys fought drooling at the girls and sat down to their meal.

"H-Hey May? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Drew stuttered. May blushed but nodded, and followed Drew outside to the balcony.

"Solidad-hun! Let's go and dance!" Harley said joyously. Solidad nodded and followed Harley to the dance floor, and did the waltz.

--

"Umm May..." Drew whispered. May looked at him patiently.

"There's something I need to tell you," they both said at once.

"Okay, you first!" they both said in perfect synch. They both blushed and looked the other way.

"I'll go first," May whispered. Drew nodded.

"I-I like you, no wait, I love you," she stuttered, blushing. Drew looked at her, surprised.

"Do you mean that?" Drew asked, blushing. May nodded. Drew gave her a peck on the lips and a hug.

"Cause' that's how I feel about you," he whispered in her ear. May hugged back.

--

"Paul? Want some cake?" Dawn politely asked. Paul looked the other way.

"No." He stated. Dawn frowned.

"I've been doing my best trying to lighten the mood but all you've been doing is – mmf!" Dawn was interrupted when Paul's lips met hers.

"I didn't do that to make you stop talking, I did that because I love you Dawn," Paul muttered, his face slightly pink. Dawn smiled at him.

"Well, I love you to!" she cried in pure joy. She gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

After dinner, they all went back to their hotels to rest. May and Drew gave each other a hug before they left, and Dawn & Paul did the same.

Solidad and Harley however, were grinning.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Byee!" Harley and Solidad rushed off.

--

Solidad and Harley were watching a video, a certain video that would have made headlines.

"_I-I like you, no wait, I love you,"_

"_Do you mean that?"_

"Oh man this is priceless," Solidad grinned. Harley agreed. They moved on to the Paul and Dawn scene, which was too much for them to handle.

"This is an amazing piece, we should show them tomorrow," Harley grinned. Solidad nodded.

"Oh you guys won't have to show us," cried out voices. Solidad and Harley turned around to see Paul, Drew, May and Dawn.

Harley and Solidad laughed nervously.

"Hehe... Well you see..." Solidad mumbled but Harley grabbed her hand and they dashed off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!" the two couples roared, chasing after them

**And that's it ^^**

**Bahaha I'm not too happy with this one :l**

**But Still, review please 8DD**

**AND DON'T FLAME ME D:**


End file.
